New KidNew Love
by lunar2eternalbluecomplete
Summary: Korra is the new girl in town, going into her Junior year of high school she isn't worried about anyone and anything. She just wants to have a good time, but will a few certain people change that?
1. It All Began With The New Kid

Chapter 1: It All Began With the New Kid

**Well I have been thinking and I was like 'I wanna make a Legend Of Korra story-since I'm watching it and all. I just really wanted another story that wasn't related to the other story that I'm doing, so yeah. You got this…..**

**Korra's POV**

The first day of school always sucks-especially when you are the new kid. Yup. That's me Korra the new girl. I sigh and climb slowly out of bed. As you can see, my boxes don't unpack themselves and I have been way too lazy to get off my but and do something about that. I hop in the shower and scrub down. You know what most people you should try to start off on the right foot. I sometimes think of it as the left one though. Ha ha, I know no humor.

I get out, get dressed consisting of a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue holter top, converse and a black cap. I get a comb through my hair. I grab my bag out of my room and grab a granola bar on the way to school.

**Mako's POV**

Grumbling and stumbling across the room I head to the door, well, more like run into it actually. Bolin sits up and asks if I'm ok. I grumble and mutter words like yeah and it didn't hurt. I take a quick shower and get out so Bolin can get in. I do my usual morning routine and wait for Bolin to finish up with all of the things that he needs to do so we can be on our way to school. "Hey Mako, I'm really excited about this year. I think that something life-changing is going to be in store for all of us today."

I laugh, "Ha! That's a good one! I was just thinking that it would be just cuz it was the first day of school again." I think for a minute, "Either that or its because of Asami!" I yell at the idea and we walk out of the house to a blue escape that I have.

Bolin blushes, "It isn't only that, but I just have a really great feeling about today." He says smiling and getting in the passengers side along with me.

I look over to my left and ask, "Can I ask you something?" I wait for his nod of the head and start again, "I was just wondering why you rode with me instead of Asami. I mean, all of last year that is what you did." I concentrate on the road ahead of me again.

He laughs, "Oh Bro. You don't know the first thing about love. I just followed her around because I had to be like the cobra. I had to know when to strike." He puts a hand to his chin, "Well actually, its more like ask, but you know what I mean."

Bolin laughs again as we start to pull into the parking lot at the school. "Well, here we are as Juniors of Republic City High School" I say glairing as we go up and sit on the first steps. A girl walks up to us, and is that, "Hey Asami. Almost didn't recognize you." I say as Bolin pulls her in for a hug.

"Oh shut up Mako! You knew that it was me." Asami says glairing at me. I sigh, "Sorry that I couldn't drive you in today. My car was in the shop." She kisses Bolin and all I hear is somebody yell, 'Get a room.' I turn around and see a girl wearing a blue holter top, black skinny jeans, convers, and black cap laugh as she walks by us, up the steps, and through the doors.

They both look over at me and I shrug, "Don't look at me. I don't know who she is."

Everyone was in their homeroom's waiting for the schedule to be passed out. When they did get them everyone started passing them all around and about. Until, "um. Excuse me. I didn't get my schedule yet." The girl we saw in the front said.

The advisor looks around the room and yell, "Bolin! Help this girl to the office to get her schedule." Bolin salutes her and walks out the door with the girl.

**Korra's POV:**

"So what's your name?" The guy named Bolin asks. Before I can answer he says, "Wait, where are my manners? I'm Bolin. It's nice to meet you-" He looks to me as I mumble my name, "Korra. I'm sure that you saw my girlfriend Asami Sato."  
I stop, Sato? "Wait! You mean like the Asami Sato? From Future Industries?"

Bolin laughs, "Yeah, that's the one." He sighs, "Yeah. I'm really lucky to have her. I just feel sorry for my brother."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What do mean about your brother?" I ask.

Bolin sighs, "Well, it's just that we don't have many friends. He is a Junior looking out for his Sophmore bro. I just want him to go out there and date a chick. They practically throw themselves at him. He just won't take one out." He says as we stop at the doors where above it says MAIN OFFICE.

I smile, "Thanks Bolin. I may have him in one of my classes. After all. I'm also a Junior." He stairs at me in shock, "Yeah, I get that reaction a lot." I say going to the front desk.

As soon as we get out of the office Bolin snatches my schedule out of my hands with me protesting a "Hey!" that isn't heard. He hands it back and smiles, "Well, you start off the day with all of us, then Asami for second hour, me for third hour, and Mako for your fifth hour. Isn't that exciting?" He asks when we round a corner.

I laugh and mutter, "Yeah. Real exciting."

**First chapter done! Yeah plot bunnies in the head again. Also IMPORTANT if you know when season 2 for LOK is coming out and you know for the anime/cartoon/whatever you call it, can you tell me? Anyways review! I wanna see something!**


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

**So, I was looking at some of the reviews and one of you avid readers said that I looked like I was 50 in my last pic. Well, if you want to know something, you could at least review with your penname so I know who's but to kick. It wasn't nice and I just want to know your honest opinion, but not unless its good stuff, otherwise I will stop writing and you won't know the end of the story. So cut it out (meaning no insults)! Thanks ****.**

**Korra's POV**

When we get in the classroom we are one of the first people there. Bolin, makes his way to a desk near the door, while I make a beeline for a desk in the back corner of the room. Soon the room starts to fill with people that she doesn't know. I look around until a hand slaps itself on the desk, "Hey I know that you are new and all, but you are sitting in my seat." I look up and see a guy wearing a greay button down jacket, black pants, fingerless gloves and a red scarf glairing at me.

I smirk. Time to make someone mad, "Well city boy. I don't see your name on it." I smirk seeing the frustration. That is until Bolin comes up to us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on here?" He asks his arm around the girl that I assumed who was Assami, "Mako. Stop. You know that she is new and all, and she is right about the name thing. It isn't on the desk."

Asami laughs, "Ha ha, wow Mako. Can't you keep a calm head here. It's only the first day back and you are already picking fights." She looks over to me, "Oh, we haven't met. I'm Asami Sato, but call me Asami."

I laugh, "The name's Korra. What about you city boy?" I ask looking to him, "You going to be polite or not?" Asami and Bolin laugh.

He sighs, "Mako, and just to let you know. I don't take to kindly to being called by all the stupid nicknames." He says a ghost of a smile on his face.

I smirk, "Well, if you don't like them that is too bad, because you are going to have to deal with it."

**Mako's POV**

Deal with it? I do a frustrated sigh and go sit next to Bolin, "Hey bro, sorry, but that is Asami's seat." I shoot him a glair as he continue, "Why don't you try to make friends with Korra. The only real people she has talked to is me and Asami" He looks over to where Korra is sitting.

I look at him with a are you kidding me expression. "What are you trying to do to me? Kill me?" Bolin sighs and shakes his head as the bell rings.

The hours fly by and it is lunch time. I sit down at the usual table and wait for the gang to get here. I see Asami come to the table with the usual salad. "Well, well, well. Looks like you aren't getting anything for lunch?" She asks as she sets her tray down and flips her long black hair over her shoulder.

I stifle a laugh, "You know how it is Asami. I can't afford it at the time being."

She looks at me with a worried expression, "You know that I could pay for your's and Bolins lunch."

I shake my head at her, "You know how I am. I don't like the charity." I put my hands in my head and sigh. "I'm just going through a rough patch."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She asks just as Bolin comes with Korra right behind him.

"Hey big bro! Asami! Is it ok if Korra comes and sits with us for lunch?" Bolin asks as they both set down their trays.

Asami laughs, "Well seeing as you already set down your tray I guess I don't mind."

I start to stair out the window and not pay any attention to the conversation what so ever. "Mako. Hey Mako." I get inturupted out of what I was thinking of. I turn my attention back to the table and start listening to the conversation, "Why didn't you get lunch?" Korra asks looking at me worried.

I stair her down, "Why does it matter to you?" I ask. I really don't want to be pitied. She sighs and pulls out her wallet, but before she can get it to me I say, "I don't want your money. I already told Asami no."

"Yup. Flat out refusal." She says not looking up from her phone from whenever she got on it.

I sigh, "Look. I just lost my job and I don't want to be pitied. I can find another job and then I will be able to buy lunch, but for right now it is most important that Bolin eats. I'm his older brother and I will make sure that he is ok."

**Korra's POV**

Wow. Even through a crises I know that it is hard to stay calm with his parents not in this world anymore, but still. "Ok. I didn't know. I wont pity you." I sigh looking at Bolin and Asami. They look so happy together. "So how did you two get together anyway?" I ask them.

Asami smiles, "Well. It was a summer day and I had just broken up with Mako-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You used to date Mako?"

She nods before continuing, "Anyways, I had just broken up with Mako when Bolin came up to me and confessed his feelings. It was so romantic. The cherry blossom trees were just in full bloom and I was sitting on a park bench and he just asked me." I aw at the story as Bolin starts to blush.

"Well, what about you Korra? Did you used to date anyone before you came here?" Bolin asks.

I start to blush. I wasn't one to talk about my love-life. To anyone really. Not even my parents, "Um. Well, that is. I never really had a boyfriend yet." I cough out.

Asami looks at me shocked, "For real? Never?" I shake my head no. "Well. That is going to change. I bet I can get you to have a boyfriend by the end of November." I smile and laugh. Yeah right.

**And scene. I have another good story for you to read called Apartment 15B by DeadlyBeauty23. I loved it also it is an IchiRuki from Bleach. I will have more really good stories coming to you and please review. Even if it is something simple as: Hey it was good. You know stuff like that. **


	3. Who Wants to Help?

Chapter: 3 Who Wants to Help?

**Just gotta say, I'm sorry that life is getting in the way…..Also I want more reviews, like what you want me to do with the story other than get Mako and Korra together. I take constructive criticism, but not flaming there's a difference.**

**Korra's POV**

I got home, and I was attacked to the floor by Naga. My dog who just so happens to look like a polar bear. When I was younger I would call her a polar bear dog. I laugh from the kisses that she gave me on my face. I knew that she missed me, but she must have not known what to do in the new place we must call home. I get up and say, "Down girl. Take it easy. I have a lot of boxes that I have to start unpacking." I set my bag down near the bottom of the stairs and get ready to start moving boxes.

A little around six my mother gets home, "Korra, dear. I'm home!" My mom shouts from the door while taking off her shoes. I run down the stairs from my room and give her a hug, "Oh how was your first day of school sweetheart?" She asks as we walk into the kitchen, the only room without any boxes and that is all set up.

I have the biggest smile plastered on my face, "It was really good! I think I'm gonna ask some friends if they want to help unpack with us."

Mom smiles "Honey! That is a great idea!" She hugs me and pulls away looking at me closer. "They can help over the weekend, since school is starting and all."

I smile at her, and hand her all of the things that she needs to sign for school, before going up the stairs yelling a thanks in return. I get to my bedroom and start moving some boxes around. I find my clothes box and start sorting everything, getting it all ready to be put away.

After everything is put away correctly I go onto all of my knick-knacks to put of my shelves on my book case. I pull out a few old school projects that you would do as a little kid and put them near the top. A few minutes later I hear my dad walk in the door, starting to talk to mom. I sigh and get my pajamas out and start getting ready for bed. I climb into bed and put my hands behind my head. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow. It should be interesting.

I wake up and do my usual routine in the morning. When I choose my outfit I choose a deep red tank top that had some faded writing on it that you couldn't even read anymore along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I run down stairs to grab an apple and head out the door.

The path to school isn't a long one and takes only about three to five minutes at the most. I love to walk to school. Not only is it good for the environment to walk, but it is a great way to clear your mind. When I walk up to the building I pull open the doors and walk inside. I wander around and get to my locker grabbing the books I need and walking around the halls a bit more.

When walking by my locker again I see Bolin, Mako, and Asami. I walk up to them which, Bolin is already saying hi to me. I smile at Mako, who seems to just give me the cold shoulder. Well, two can play at this game. And I give Asami a hug. It seems like we have been friends forever. "Well. I hope you guys aren't busy this weekend because you are helping with unpacking all of my things."

Bolin's eyes light up, "You mean that we have been friends for like two days and we are already going to your place?" I nod my head, "Sweet! We are going to have so much fun!"

Mako sighs and says, "We are going to help unpack. As in working. I don't know if I want to do that on a Saturday. I mean. There is so many more things that we could be doing." He says making lots of hand gestures that I don't understand.

I shake my head at his and turn my attention to Asami, "So, do you want to help? I will even let you help with my room."

Her eyes light up right away, "Really? Can I do it the way I want to?"

I think for a moment, "Well, I mean, if you are able to then sure? But only if I approve." I say quickly as she smiles even more shaking her head yes a few times. "Well, let's get off to class." I start walking off without them.

**Mako's POV**

You know how the day is. Same old, same old. Go to class, class, class, lunch, class, and class. The only good thing is that lunch is in the middle of third period. I know that five hours isn't long, but the fact is, it actually it can be really boring to have class for seventy minutes every period. Especially when you don't like that class. Aka. My third hour. I sigh, "When is the torment ever going to end?" I wonder to myself out loud.

I look over to a girl with black hair covering her eyes sitting next to me scoffs and laughs saying, "Hey you aren't the only one here that absolutely hates the idea of learning English. If it was my choice I wouldn't be any of this crap!" She puts her chin on her hand and sighs very loud.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, "Sounds like school in general."

"Well, at least there are a few classes that you may like," She says turning to me, "While the others are completely useless." She smirks as if to say beat that. Even though I sat next to her I never noticed her eye color. A brilliant and bright turquoise.

I sigh, not wanting to start some lame rivalry with anybody else. "Mako."

"Lucia." She smirks.

Class goes by and the bell rings signaling for lunch. We walk to the lunch room together and I see Bolin in the lunch line, while Korra and Asami are talking a bit at our table. I motion for her to follow me and we get to the table. I notice the girls stopped talking when they saw me. I shrug it off and introduce Lucia to the two girls.

When Bolin gets back he asks, "Who's the new girl?"

She smiles at him, "Hello, my name is Lucia. And you must be Bolin. Right?" She asks starring at him.

He nods his head, "Yup that's me. Bolin." He looks more intently at her eyes, "I like the color of your eyes. Are they contacts?" He asks trying to start a conversation.

She smiles as if she gets the question a million times, "No, this is my actual eye color."

All of our jaws drop, "No way!" Korra exclaims, "That is so cool!"

Asami also nods, "Yeah, I never knew they made that kind of color." She says starting up a conversation about eye products.

"Mako," Bolin whispers motioning for me to get closer to him, "so what's the deal? I mean, you never have any interest for the other people in school. What is changing your mind?"

I sigh again, for what seems to be about the millionth time today, "Well, it was an accident. I was thinking to myself and she just popped into the conversation."

"By the way, would you like to help Korra unpack her things this weekend?" Asami suddenly states, "It would be a lot of fun for the three of us to do this all together." She looks at her with a smile that was hard to resist. Hook. Line. Sinker.

Lucia laughs, "Sure! I would love to help!"

**And scene. I thought that this would be a good place to stop. This is a really great Makkora amv: watch?v=IEZj8YKOwis**

**Thought that all of you would like it. I found it when I was finishing my intro to theater project. So REVIEW! I want more than just a few reviews every chapter…..**


	4. The Past, the Present, and the Future

Chapter 4: The Past, the Present, and the Future

**I know, I know. This is way past overdue. I'll just let you read. *Backs away quietly***

**Korra's POV**

I stretch and look at the clock that reads 9:30am. I sigh, scratch my head, and literally roll out of bed. Before I hit the ground I catch myself on my hands and knees. I go down stairs and see my mom all ready for the day with her coffee in her hand and reading the paper. "Look who got up today." She smiles at me and I grunt back in reply. "So," She takes a sip of coffee, "when are your friends coming over?" She asks.

I look to her and back to the clock, "Like noonish." I say grabbing a mug from a cupboard nearby.

"All right then." She sets the paper down, "I won't be home to meet them, your father and I are going to have lunch if that is ok with you?" I shrug my shoulders and put the hot water along with my tea bag. "Did you want me to get you something?"

I take out my tea bag and drop it into the garbage bag, "No, you don't have to. I can just make something myself." I say taking a sip of tea.

She smiles, "Ok. Just let me know if you need anything." She gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

I finish my tea and look to the clock and see it is only 10:15. I smile, "Naga!" I shout running up the stairs to get dressed. I quickly change into a pair of yoga pants, a dark blue tank top and a pair of running shoes. I run back down the stairs and see her waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Wanna go for a quick run?" I ask her as she tilts her head to the left then right. When she hears run she runs to the door, sits, and then barks saying that she is ready. I grab her leash and collar and put it on her. I grab my phone and keys, put them in a phanny pack, and head out locking the door behind me.

**Lucia's POV**

I sigh as I walk down the stairs. I look at the clock. 11:30. Good, Asami should be here soon to come and get me. I finish brushing my black locks and put in a white head band to accent off of my black hair. I look at my outfit. A simple purple shirt with light wash faded blue jeans. I smile and put a pair of flip flops, grab my keys and yell to my dad, "See you when I get home."

I sit out on the front porch and see a car drive up to the apartment complex, "Hey!" Asami says poking her head out the window, "Let's get going. We still have to get Bolin and Mako." I stand, get in the car, and smile to her saying my thanks.

We pull out of the driveway and head down the street towards the highway, turning, and entering the right lane we move further and further, with nothing being said to each other. 'It wasn't just me right?' I thought to myself, 'This is so awkward. Why didn't she get the boys first?' I thought about it for a minute, "I wonder." I said aloud, not realizing it.

"What are you wondering about?" Asami asks taking a quick glance to me, then putting her eyes back to the road.

I surprise myself when I told her that it was nothing. Why was I hiding this like a kid would with his mother when something terrible would happen? I sigh as we get onto a ramp and stop at a stoplight. When the light turns green we turn left and make our way to the stadium. I look to her confused, "What are we doing here?" I ask shocked, "We need to go and get the boys, so we can make it to Korra's on time."

She opens the door and smirks to me, "You know where the boys live right?" She raises her eyebrows seemingly knowing that I don't know the answer. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know much about these people. "That's what I thought. You don't know much about them." She looks up, "Hey guys! What took you so long?" She asks when the boys get closer. She runs up to hug Bolin and give him a kiss on the cheek. Bolin smiles and hugs her.

"Wait!" I shout, "I'm confused." I say scratching my head.

Asami laughs, "They live in the attic of the stadium."

"Yeah, it isn't much, but the view is great!" Mako adds on.

I think on it a little longer and put my hand around my chin still thinking when we get into the car. "So do you guys live there or something?" I ask after a while of driving.

Bolin nods his head side to side, "Well you could say that. We do stuff around there so we get paid and then we get to stay up there for an added bonus.

"But what about your parents?" I ask and notice the whole car goes silent. "Sorry. Was that too personal?" I ask.

Asami shakes her head as she tightens her hands on the steering wheel, "Well, no it isn't that. It's just, well,"

"We lost our parents at a young age." Mako says looking out the window. The car is silent yet again as we keep driving looking for Korra's house.

"I'm sorry." I say aloud.

Bolin shakes his head, "No, it isn't your fault."

I sigh as we pull into a driveway. I unbuckle my seatbelt as we get out of the car. When I close the door I inhale, stretch, and then exhale. "Ok. Let's do this." I say going up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

After a few minutes of waiting Asami says, "I'll try calling her." She grabs her phone out, "It's ringing. Ringing. Ringing. And voicemail."

I sigh, "Wait." Mako says. "Didn't Korra say that she has a dog?"

"Oh yeah!" Bolin says, "Maybe Naga can open the door for us?" he says excited.

"I don't think he was thinking that dear." Asami says.

Bolin sighs and yells, "Oh man! Doesn't anyone teach animals tricks anymore?" We all shake our heads no. "So I am the only person who does?" We look at him weirded out. "What?"He asks.

I feel my hand get wet and hear, "No Naga! You wait!" The cute puppy named Naga puts her head down and whimpers. I look behind me and see Korra. "Sorry guys I hope that you didn't wait long, but aren't you a little early?"

Asami laughs, "Aren't you a little late?"

"What time is it?" Korra asks putting her thinking face on.

I laugh, "Well, it is a little past twelve thirty."

Korra's mouth drops, "Are you kidding me?" She asks. Everyone else looks to me as I shrug my shoulders, "I've been on like a two and a half hour run?" We all laugh at this. After she gets out of her shock she says, "Well, come on in." She opens the door and takes off Naga's leash letting her run to the water bowl sitting in the room.

"Here, before I get started I'll give you the tour." She says taking her shoes off. "Oh, and take off your shoes please?"

**So there. Happy? I did want to get this done a whole lot sooner, but then I had to go to school, show freshman around and all that jazz. I've been busy lately and my dad hurt his foot also, but he doesn't have to stay home and I hurt mine too, but no cast. Just sliced on the bathtub.**

**Also I found out that Legend of Korra season 2 comes out Friday September 13****th****! I am so excited! But I bet you knew that already….. Review!**


	5. The Bedroom Is Off Limits For The Boys!

Chapter 5: The Bedroom Is Off Limits For The Boys!

**Sorry this is late, but I did finish! I wanted this up before the season 2 premier. Tell me what you thought of it down below! Read and as always, enjoy! :D**

**Korra's POV**

"Well, why don't we start in the kitchen?" I ask grabbing Naga by the collar and dragging her to the door. I open the door, telling her to play outside for a bit. She runs outside with a smile on her face.

Lucia and Asami is the first to come into the kitchen, looking around the house, "I thought you said that you needed help with unpacking?" Asami says putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

I scratch the back of my head, "Sorry about that." I say looking up to see Mako and Bolin looking around as they now walk into the kitchen, "Guess my mom didn't want to wait. She isn't the most patient person around." I laugh, "But if you want to can still help me with my room." I point to the stairs.

We all shuffle to the stairs, but I stop the boys, "Wait." I say putting my hands on Mako and Bolin's chest.

Mako furrows his eyebrows, "What's the matter?" He asks as I tell the other two the way to my room.

I laugh, "What do you think?" I ask, "I'm not letting you up to my secret lair. The room tells all. My life and my soul." I give him the duh look, "You really think I would let you up there?"

Bolin cuts in, "What are we going to do? I just thought we were here to help." He says confused as ever.

I smile, "Don't worrie. If we need you we will call." I put a finger to my chin, "Well, you can help yourself to anything in the fridge. Just don't ruin anything here. My mom will kill me if you do."

I run up the stairs and watch them sulk away. When I get to the top I see them in the master room, "Wow, I can't believe that your room is so big." Lucia says.

Asami laughs, "This isn't her room I think her room is more down the hall." She jerks her thumb to the hall.

"Yeah my room is the one at the end." I say pointing out the door down the hall. I grab their wrists and pull them so they know where to go. "Here we are! Room sweet room!" I open the door and walk in with them behind me. I look around at the room and sigh. This was going to be a long day. "So what do you think?" I swing around and see the looks on their faces. I start to worry.

"Um, well-"Asami starts.

"I think what Asami is trying to say is that this is going to take some more time." Lucia finishes. Asami nods her head with a dazed look and her mouth hanging open.

"Hey, We'll catch you guys later. I don't feel like waiting forever." I hear Mako say slightly climbing the stairs.

I nudge Asami, "Hey don't let them get up here. Could you show them the door?"

She smiles, "Sure Korra. I'll be right back." She says slipping out of the room. I hear her usher the boys back down the stairs and quickly out the door.

Lucia looks to me, "Why didn't you want the boys to come up to your room?"

I look back to her and laugh, "Would you let a guy you liked up to your room when it looked like this?" I jester to the boxes and the dull walls.

She puts a hand to her chin, "Well," she furrows an eyebrow, "I guess I can see your point." She thinks a minute longer, "Wait." I look to her in surprise by her somewhat sudden outburst, "You like one of them?" She smirks.

I back my face slowly away with a look of confusion. "What? No!" I say sarcastically.

"All right," I hear Asami running up the stairs. She walks into the room, "they said that they were going to take care of a few things. So they said they will be back sometime later."

**Mako's POV**

I sigh and sit on the chair underneath the counter in the kitchen. I lean my elbow on the counter as I hear the fridge open; I look behind me to see Bolin raiding the fridge. "What are you doing?" I ask looking to the noise.

With his hands full, "What? She said that we could help ourselves to the fridge." He smiles.

"She did say that, but it doesn't mean you do it." I state in a matter of fashion.

He sighs, putting all the food back into the fridge. "Mako! I'm starving!" He soon starts complaining.

I put a hand on my forehead and wince from the headache coming, "Didn't I tell you to eat before we came?"

He sighs, "Yes you did." He puts a frown on his face. "Sorry."

I sigh. This was getting old. "God I'm bored"

"Me too." Bolin says. "Can we do something?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Hey, why don't we walk around or something?"

He smiles, "Great idea!"

I walk until I find the stairs and yell to them, "Hey, we'll catch up with you later. I don't feel like waiting forever." I keep climbing until Asami appears at the top of my stairs.

"Hey, Korra told me that she would let you guys know when we need you, but that won't be until dinner really." She says walking down the stairs with me.

I put a hand to my chin, "But why doesn't she want me to go see her room?"

She shrugs, "Maybe it's a girl thing?" She says.

"You let me in your room when we were dating." I point out.

She puts a hand on her forehead, "Yeah, but you were dating me. When you aren't dating a girl it's different." She sighs.

"Yeah, but still-" I start.

"This is why we broke up!" She states, pushing me out the door. "Go have fun." She turns to Bolin, "I'll see you later. I'll text you when you can come back, or when we need some help." She says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He kisses her back saying, "Ok. See you later." With a cheeky smile.

After the door shuts we start walking on the sidewalk down to the main road. "Do you think something's up with the girls?" I ask Bolin after a while.

He thinks about it for a minute. "Hm. Now that I think about it, I thought that it was weird that she wouldn't hang with us when we were at her house nonetheless."

I shrug my shoulders as we get to a park. We walk up to the swings looking at all of the kids playing on the monkey bars and going down the slides. We sit there for a while thinking. I smile remembering the good times like that. I hit Bolin light on the shoulder, "Remember when we used to play like that with mom and dad?" I ask as he rubs where I hit him.

He smiles, "Yeah that was a good time in our life." Soon the smiles playing our faces turn to a frown, "Yeah, those were good times." He says really depressed.

He grabs his phone from his pocket checking the time. Then answering the call, "Hey sweetie!" He starts. I shudder, knowing that Asami is on the other line, "Yeah, ok. Understando. Si, comprende. See you soon!" He exclaims happier than ever.

I look to him confused, "What's up?" I ask wondering what has made him so happy.

"Well, Asami said that we can go back because we are staying for dinner!" He jumps off the swings. I get off and catch up with him.

I look to him again seeing a big smile plaster his face. I haven't seen him this happy in a while. I smile as well happy for him. "Yeah, she said that we get to meet her parents."

I cringe, "Oh, that's great." I say unenthusiastically. Not looking forward to this. Parents don't usually like me.

**OK. Scene. So I know you guys wanted this up for a while, but you need to understand. I have 2 ap classes, drama, and I'm sponsoring someone for my RCIA program in my church. Can't wait to do that! With that being said, I don't have as much time to update as I would like, but I got this written in two days!**

** Anyways, Review! How did you like the chapter? How's life going? (If you wanna tell me) And more importantly-how did you like the premier? **

**I personally loved the premier. I love Eska! Love when she says that she takes interest in Bolin and he says, "Like a boyfriend or….like a slave?" I love that! He cracks me up! Also the Mako and Korra relationship! I see more tension. I don't know if that is just me, but that is what I see.**


End file.
